Too Late Now
by vampiregirl2121
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please review! After Dimitri says "love fades" how will Rose react? How will her actions affect everyone? Tell me if i'm any good! IT'S WAY BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY!Don't forget to review! Jasleen:P
1. Chapter 1

**Too Late Now!**

All characters belong to Richelle Mead. I don't own the Vampire Academy Series at all.

**CHAPTER 1**

RPOV

Today I died. Died? How? When? Why? Well if you wanna know I'll tell you.

It was right after he told me "Love fades, mine has." That's when I ran far out of the wards.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Impossible! I thought. _

_But looking at the firm Guardian mask placed on his face and the way his eyes shined with no regret I knew I was wrong. I closed my eyes to prevent the tears from falling but I felt a few betray me. I opened my eyes__ turned towards the exit and ran. _

_I heard him call my name for a couple minutes but it soon died out as I headed out of the wards. I passed the wards and fell to the ground while letting out a cry of pain to release the pain in my heart. That's when I felt the nausea. I turned but saw no strigoi.__ Again I turned and saw nobody. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder I spin around and see nothing but feel the rush of the wind of someone running past me. _

_I reached for my stake and felt nothing._

_So I just ran but that's when I saw them._

_There were 6 of them._

_I stood my ground __and motion with one hand for them to come and try to get me._

_Then I got ready throwing skilled punches and kicks. _

_One grabbed my hair and I elbowed him in the nose. I_

_pivoted and gave him a roundhouse kick to the gut. _

_But there where way too many and someone took a knife and cut me in the stomach. I wouldn't show him the pain it caused me. "Just stop fighting! You stupid dhampir your outnumbered!" someone shouted. I knew better than to talk back but I'm Rose Hathaway when have I not back talked? "I'll remind you that you said that when I stake you in the heart!" I growl back. Although I didn't have a stake on me I was hoping the strigoi didn't notice. "If that was true pretty dhampir shouldn't you have your stake out?" Shoot! I was hoping they didn't notice! Oh well I'm a good actress. "Do you wanna see my stake? Because I can show you it if you want?" I ask trying not to sound like a liar. I was about to say something else but missed to block a kick and ended up flying back. _

_Then I noticed how sore I felt I was about to close my __eyes when I felt a sensation that only occurs when you get bit._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

So know I'm dead. Well undead. A creature of the night that's what I am. I feel stronger and faster and I feel like I deserve revenge! But I don't know if that's what I want.

DPOV

I forced my self to be strong and put on my "Guardian mask" as Roza called it. I saw her trying to fight the tears that where so close to falling and I resisted the urge to hold her and tell her that I was lying. I witnessed the tears that escaped and that now flow down her face. She opened her eyes and ran out the door so fast I barely saw her. I called after her but I never got an answer. I was thinking about looking outside the wards but I knew Rose was smarter than that and knew better than to run outside the wards. _So she must be in her room. _I thought to my self. I walked back to my room and fell asleep the second my head it the pillow.

I woke up to the sound of banging on the door. I got up to get it and was face to face with a stressed-out Adrian. "Ivashkov." I mutter nodding. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen my little dhampir?"

I felt anger boil in my veins when he called Roza his but then I noticed what he said. "What do you mean? Where is she?"

"If I knew do you think I would ask you?" he growled at me.

"I don't know where she is! When was she said to be missing?" I may have sounded calm but inside I was scared like never before.

"I asked some Guardians and they said they say her in the Church but they don't know where she went after that." He said and I could tell he was scared by looking at his face I knew he loved her.

"Adrian! I know where she is!"

"Where is she?" he demands me.

"She's outside the wards." I whisper so quietly I doubt he heard me.

But I know he did because he spun around in speed that only a moroi could have and punched my wall.

"What is she doing there? Is she crazy?"

I bow my head in shame and pray for the first time in years that hopefully she's fine.

I look up to see him glaring at me with such pure hate that I didn't ever see in him before. "YOU! YOU DID THIS! SHE'S OUT THERE BECAUSE OF YOU!" He spat at me and I knew I deserved it. I also deserved the punch he threw at my face although I wish it hurt me more so I could fell anything other than depression.

I nod my head sadly. "I have to go Adrian pass me my stake."

"Take me with you!"

"No way! I have to find her and make sure nothing happens to her."

"So I'll go along with you."

"Your not going! I can't take a moroi outside the wards alone!"

"Please! You don't get it she it! The only one that gets me! I love her"

I look at him and nod. "Let's go. Just don't tell the princess she would just LOVE to come. got it?"

This time he's the one that nods.

~Jas


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

RPOV

To be perfectly honest with you I feel the same just stronger and now I have bloodlust. At the moment I was tied to a chair and had strong metal cuffs on my hands. I was watching the 3 remaining strigoi pace around. I knew I killed 2 of them by ripping their heads off but there was supposed to be 4 of them then. _Oh well. _I thought. _This just makes it easier for me. _I couldn't help but smile evilly.

"Stop smiling!" A butt-ugly strigoi shouts at me.

I chuckle and ask "Is me smiling bothering you?"

Then I couldn't help it I smiled larger than I did before.

He growls and steps forward when another strigoi grabs him by the arm. "Are you crazy, Igor! He said were not allowed to touch her! Your gonna get us all killed!"

Ha his name was Igor! I felt bad for him to be honest.

"Technically you're already dead! So it doesn't make a difference!" I say. I know it might be crazy that I'm provoking a strigoi but I have nothing better to do at the moment.

They both growl at me and I growl back. There growl should have been louder because it was done in synch but it wasn't louder than mine. All three strigoi's mouth are open and I snicker. "Close your mouth flies might enter. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" I say sweetly but it sounds wrong.

I guess it's because I'm strigoi that my voice doesn't sound sweet.

"SHUT UP!" the ugly-butt head says.

"What? Are you jealous because I'm better than you, Butthead?"

Then he did the one thing I was waiting for he jumped at me. I easily broke out of the chains ad attacked. This was what I was waiting for. I kicked Igor a.k.a Butthead in the face and had the satisfaction to see him fall backwards.

"Come on guys join the party!" I say begging them to step forward.

They refuse to obviously afraid of the boss that told them not to touch me. I shrug and start fighting Butthead again. I through such powerful kicks I knew he wouldn't be able to block. I was kicked in the shoulder but it felt like a little kids kick I couldn't keep it in my laugh came out.

He growled and I smiled. I kicked him in the gut and he bent over slightly winded.

_Hmmm interesting I didn't know that was possible._ I thought and my bloodlust increased when I stepped closer to him.

I leaned in and bit him. The two strigoi hadn't noticed until I looked up at them smirking I knew without a doubt there was blood smeared all over my face.

I walked over Butthead's body and now stood directly in front of the other two.

I saw the panic in there eyes and my smirk grew larger. I sprang at them even when they tried to fight me off I still ended up draining them both.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and felt a rush of wind blow my hair.

I turned but saw nobody. I knew it was a strigoi because my alarm went off. I smiled and said "Look if your not gonna show yourself I'LL MAKE YOU!"

"Really?" said a voice behind me. The voice sounded so familiar I just couldn't put my finger on whose it was.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"I don't know why my son hasn't ripped your head off or at least left you. No discipline or respect! Didn't your mom ever tell you to respect your elders?"

"My mom was never there so no. But it doesn't matter just step forward and see what will happen."

"Oh Rosemarie don't even try to act up I know all about you. My son's obsession with you was getting a little to extreme for my liking so I needed to get out of the picture. You understand right?"

I knew exactly who he was when he said that his son was obsessed with me.

H was…..

Adrian Ivashkov's dad.

He now stood in front of me and smiled a bone chilling smile.


	3. authors note srry

**Yes Guys this an Author Note**

**I hate them too but, I NEED TO KNOW if y'all like my stories!**

**When I get reviews I'm happy when I'm happy I update. Remember this is my first story so don't go so hard on me!**

**~Jasleen a.k.a Jas**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! :(

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD!

APOV

"Okay. I agree with you. But before we check outside the wards I'm going to try to dream walk first."He nods casually and if I couldn't see his aura I would think he didn't care. Right now his aura was flashing worry, nervousness, and fear.

"Is it possible to do it fast so we can get to her sooner?" He asks.

"If you would shut up I'd get stared!" He glared at me and if looks could kill... he'd be in prison for killing a Royal Moroi.

So I go and lie down on the bed and call out to Rose. I try to find her mind and get nothing. I tried again and started freaking out. _She's fine. Rose's fine._ I thought trying to reassure myself. I woke up to see Dimitri pacing. His head snapped up to the bed to stare at me once he heard me move slightly.

"Did you reach her? What did she say? Is she okay? Nothing happened to her, right?" He demands me immediately.

"She wasn't there." I say sadly completely aware of how weak my voice sounded.

"What does that mean?" He questions warily.

"It means a lot of things. She could be awake or an umm ..._gulp..._strigoi." It was so painful to think the last thing but I needed to prepare myself.

"Rose graduated at the top of her classes. She's the best guardian ever. She'll be fine. She's been outside the wards before we shouldn't be worried." He said reassuringly but I could tell he was doing it for himself.

"Does she have her stake?" I question him. _If she does then she'll be fine._ I think to myself._ Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"I don't know." You don't know! How can you not know! What kind of Guardian is he?

"If anything happened to her your neck will be in my hands." I warn him seriously.

"Nothing will happen!"

"I don't have time for this! Let's go!"

We leave his room and start walking towards the wards.

"You can still leave if you want." I say when we were less than a few inches away from the wards.

"Why would I leave? It's you who should! A Moroi shouldn't even be outside the wards by their self!"

"I LOVE HER! Why should you leave I don't know maybe because you don't love her or care. I thought your love was gone for her! Like I don't know maybe your love faded! Plus I can take care of myself! "

"SHUT UP! ARE WE ACTUALLY GOING TO GO HELP HER OR WHAT! SHE COULD BE DEAD! We can't afford to waste time!"

"Let's go, then!" I say but then I notice Dimtri wasn't the one to speak it was...

_REVIEW! _

_**~Jasleen (Jas)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_Hey Guys! I've been busy lately with a tournament for Tae Kwan Doe and homework and hadn't got a chance to write. But now I am! Don't forget to review! I'm expecting at least 10 reviews for this chapter! By the way I hope you guys know my stories won't have any curse words! anyway on with the chapter..._

_~JASLEEN: p_

Disclaimer: I don't own the VA series :(

Everything belongs to Richelle Mead!

RPOV

"Why?" I ask furiously not needing to explain myself any further.

"What ever are you talking about, Rosemarie?" He asks me in a sickly sweet voice.

"Don't try to act smart! You and I both know exactly why! So tell me before I rip your throat out and drink all the blood in your body!" I say trying to keep myself at least a little calm.

"You wouldn't, my dear. TRUST ME." He says with a huge smirk that I was itching to slap off.

"And why is that! You and I both know I won't hesitate to kill you! So don't be an idiot and answer the question!" I say with my teeth clenched so tight they're was no doubt in my mind that they would break.

I stepped forward in a fighting stance ready to spring at him. he nods his head and then 9 strigoi come out from different sides until I was surrounded by a circle of strigoi. I smile and laugh evilly causing 6 of them to flinch including Nathan (Adrian's dad).

"Wonderful! More company that's perfect! Come on who's first?" I say staring down each strigoi that had their eyes on me.

None of them moved a muscle. I walk around the circle of strigoi that's surrounding me and smirked at how pathetic some of them looked.

"What are you guys? Definitely not men that's for sure!" I say walking up to a strigoi that was about _his _(Dimitri) height maybe about 6'6. It made my insides tingle slightly but not by alot because nothing else reminded me of _him._

"Don't you wanna try and fight me? Are you scared?" I taunted the tall man with the dirty blond hair and red eyes.

I got no response from him. I knew if I was him I'd be on top of the person punching the daylights out of him or her of they where provoking me. So it kind of peeved me when he didn't respond. Actually it really pissed me off! Oh well because of my very stubborn nature there would be no way I'd stop till I'd get a reaction.

"Ha I see you're afraid to fight against a new strigoi that's about a foot shorter than you! simply pathetic!"

He growled at me and I smirked at him so large that there was noway he wouldn't see my fangs.

I turned around purposely. "GOOD! YOU SHOULD BE SCARED I'M ROSE HATHAWAY!" I heard about 7 of them gasp then continuing I said" You wouldn't stand a chance even if I was a dhampir and now I'M STRIGOI! Meaning I'M STRONGER THAN ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone growled except Nathan who just stood there shaking his head at the floor.

They didn't notice because they all charged. I skipped away fast enough making most of them collide into each other making me choke on laughter. The ones that hit the floor got up again and got ready along with the others.

Everything happened so fast the tall strigoi along with two others leapt up in the air close to me while three others sprinted towards me so they'd hit me in different angles. The last two grabbed my arms to keep me from dodging. I swung my arms that the strigoi were holding close together making the strigoi hit into each other. I jumped up while the three strigoi that were once in the air fell to the ground.

I burst out laughing clutching my stomach because they all looked like they were in pain.

"ENOUGH!"

DPOV

"SHUT UP! ARE WE ACTUALLY GOING TO HELP HER OR WHAT! We can't afford waste time!" What the―  
"Let's go, then!" Adrian shouted at me not noticing until then that I wasn't the one to talk. We both turn around and gasp at the person standing there with a smirk placed on. It wasn't who I expected to be there because I never expected that this person would be willing to help my Roza.

APOV

Dimitri and I both turn to see a person I never imagined seeing trying to help standing 3 feet away.

_**REVIEW! **__**Remember I need at least 10 reviews for this chapter!**_

_**~ JASLEEN:p **_


	6. Chapter 5 THE CHAPTER B4 THIS WAS 4

**Chapter 5**

_I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD!_

_Hey my People! I love your reviews! Keep it __up! Also any ideas for my stories are always welcome. If you don't have any that's alright I have a lot! _

_Jasleen _

DPOV

CHRISTIAN OZERA!

"What! Are we going or what?" he asked smirking.

Well this was awkward…

I am with two guys that hate me. (Mostly, because there jealous.)

Who are helping me track down a girl that I can't live with out.

What makes it worse is one of the guys loves her too! But at least he isn't a coward and afraid to love like me.

I bet they all think I have no heart. But I do and it breaks each time I lie to her. Maybe I should just try harder to forget her.

I keep on trying but it's impossible!

I remember what my Grandmother Yeva said to me when I was a boy.

She had said…

"_When you find her don't let her go. If you do she might not come back and then you will live with regret. Trust me, my boy you will never forget her so don't turn your head and walk away when she is there. Be __careful, son."_

I being only 7 just shook my head and walked away. I mean can you blame me? I was young!

But now I wish I had listened!

I can't believe I was stupid enough to let her go! _Don't think bout it, Belikov! Otherwise you won't be able to concentrate!_

"How did I not notice you?" I ask Christian trying to distract myself. I'm not conceited or anything but it shouldn't have been possible to pass me!

"When you're unwanted, you're unseen. It's kinda like being invisible. I see you but you don't see me." He answers. I can hear some sadness in his voice and I can't help but feel bad for him.

"Isn't it better now that you're with Vasilissa?"

He shook his head and laughed bitterly.

"You don't know, huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go or I'll go myself."

I turn around to see Adrian bending down and concentrating.

This was kind of creepy because he was mumbling softly touching the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!" Christian and I asked.

Then we saw a few footsteps. They were ROSE'S!

Adrian got up from his position and was still mumbling with his eyes closed.

Her footsteps were now completely seen.

We all gasp and follow the footsteps. "What did you do?" I ask Adrian as we follow the footsteps.

"I talked to one of Rose's friends in Russia awhile back. She's a spirit user and she said that if I'm ever need help finding someone to use this technique. It's called… actually, I can't remember. Anyway it'll show you the people's footsteps that crossed this area in the last 64 hours."

We keep following the footsteps and then we see that there were a lot of other people here. I walk ahead of the Moroi considering _they come first_. I see two strigoi with their heard not attached to their body.

I knew this was the work of Rose.

Her footsteps stopped and my heartbeat froze.

I heard Christian try to keep the tears in.

.My body was frozen and I couldn't move. I felt the tears slide down my face.

Adrian however kept on moving.

"Where are you going!" I ask weakly.

"Her footsteps are on this earth so someone must have helped her."

Me and Christian look at each other and follow him.

We start running following the footsteps that were still there but, didn't belong to Rose.

A large empty ware house stood right in front of us.

We looked at each other and I walk ahead of them again.

I was about to open the door when a familiar voice shouted…

"ENOUGH!"

_Review! Sorry if you guys thought it was short but I have a little baby sister and I was spending most of my time with her. Please review! I need 10 reviews!_

_Jasleen _


	7. concerning story!

**Hi people!**

**Who will Rose be paired with?**

**That's up to you guys to decide!**

**So here are your choices…**

**First is…**

_**Dimitri Belikov!**_

**Second Option is…**

_**Adrian Ivashkov!**_

**Third Option is…**

_**Christian Ozera!**_

**Yes readers the choice is yours****!**

**Just leave me a review telling me who!**

**LOL! THAT RHYMES!**

**Also all ideas are welcome! :P**

**And reviews too!**

**Reviews rock!**

**Jasleen **


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating! Hopefully, you guys aren't too mad! So there are a lot of reviews on who you guys want to win over Rose. I'm gonna create a few more chapters so you can decide and since, there is no Christian POV,yet. I have to make one soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy!**

**

* * *

****DPOV**

"Enough!" That voice it was…hers but, yet, it sounded so strange. I opened the door and saw what a battle was once. There, were Strigoi on the floor ready to get back up and attack. I turn to see what it is there attacking and I see my Roza, yet she wasn't mine.

She was gone just, like I was. My lovely beautiful Roza is Strigoi and what makes it worse is the fact that I was pretty much the one who awakened her. If I didn't lie to her she would have been fine, we could have been together. Or I could have left her with a note saying I love her but that it was time she moves on. It hurts just to think of leaving her but, if I knew this was what would happen. I'd leave her so she could still be dhampir. My Roza could have stayed happy with Adrian. He'd take care of her. I knew this for sure, becuse of he way he's looking at her. I didn't bother looking at Christian because ehy would he care? I was wrong because a voice cried out for Rose and it was, Christian. We all turned towards him to see him running towards her.

"Christian! No, don't!" Roza cried, being unsuccessful at getting him to stop.

Adrian was about to follow him until, I stopped him with my arm and kept him behind me. I knew Christian had fire to prtect himself but, Adrian what did he have. I mean I doubt Spirt had any way of being used during a fight.

"What the hell! Rose, needs help! Are you blind? You might not care about her but I do!"

"What are you gooing to do? You have nothing to fight with!"

"I rather die than leave her there to fight alone! And what about Christian? He'll lose strength soon. Then what? He'll probably be killed on the spot."

"Can you find a way to protect yourself? I have to get Christian out of there!" Although he was doing good with his element, Adrian was right. He'd be losing strength soon so I had to protect him.

"I can try." Just as he said that, two of the strigoi came after me. I got in my position and put on my Guardian Mask while, pushing Adrian further behind me.

One of them was my height and the other was a few inches shorter. I motioned with my fingers to come forward and they did. I jumped up when one dropped to the floor and swept his foot out and spun it around in hopes of tripping me. I grabbed his leg pulling him up and throwing it down. Someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me against the wall, nearing my neck. I was mortified that this is where I was going to die, without telling my family I was alive and well. Or for not telling Roza I loved her. So I shouted one last thing, "ROZA! I LO-" I never got the chance to finish when all of a sudden he had his head decipitated. I looked in shock at Roza, she had after all saved me. I was about to kiss her when the one that I attacked in the beggining came after us. I was pushing her behind me and ran for the strigoi noticing that Roza went to fight some too. He aimed a punch for my nose, which I ducked. I smiled and gave him a round-house kick to the gut causing him to fall back. He springs back up and this time he actually kicks my arm back. I think I heard my shoulder pop. I looked down at it and was hit in the head. I fell back and was aware of him coming closer. His fangs came near my neck and I pushed him up.

"I don't think so." He growled at me, and jumped up in the air. I was ready for an attack so I jumped up and staked him. I pushed hard to get it through his heart. He was thrashing and fighting against me. It was difficult enough gettting the stake in his heart with a bad arm. Adrian noticing my struggles ran forwanrd and helped me push the stake in. I, being closest to the strigo got my head connected with his fist before he died.

I laid back exhausted and Adrian tried to heal me. I suddenly felt terrible for what I had said earlier, Adrian was useful in battle. I wouldn't have been able to continue with a broken collarbone and a possible concussion, so I owed him an appology. Now that I think of it I owe him alot. So much that I don't understand why he's bothering healing me. If i were to die today, he'd find a way to reverse Rose's state and they could live happily together. Get married and, have children. So, why was he trying to help me? No other Moroi would care, especcially if it was going to affect him.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Roza's state till Adrian called out for her. I looked up to see her fighting so many and was about to be attacked from behind. I got up off the floor and began running for her, and so was Adrian.

"Oh, well here comes Christian Ozera, to rescue his un-dead beloved. See boys, there's no need to panic."Said a creepy voice behind us.

I didn't get what he said unless he meant Christian loved Roza as well. I pushed that thought out of my head, and looled at Adrian.

We turn to see a man that looked similar to Adrian except for the red eyes and extremly pale skin about 35 feet away.

"Father? What are you doing! Why are you doing this? Don't you see that I LOVE HER!"

"That's exactly why she's going to die."

And then we heard an ear-peircing scream.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I'll update more often now :P**

**Keep up the reviews! **

**J. **


End file.
